The present invention relates to a device for producing a multimedia presentation from stored audio/video data.
There has been known a software application for producing a multimedia presentation from stored audio/video data. When the software is run on a personal computer, the computer displays an icon representing the software. The user uses a mouse to “drag” icons representing audio/video files into the icon of the software. The software then extracts random sections of the data in the audio/video files and combines the sections together into a multi-media presentation.
However, the video clips of the presentation are arranged in a random manner, so the presentation lacks a sense of time. Also, the audio/video files contain only a limited amount of information, mainly of a nature that is personal to the user. Therefore, the resulting presentation has a very narrow scope.